Banphrionsa
by Mrs. Izabella Hamato
Summary: When Donnie finds something he can't explain, he takes it to his lab for furhter study. During the middle of the night, Raph goes into his lab looking for something. He turns it on and gets transported into another world. The question is, will he be able to survive a world at war, a girl who is apparently the princess, and an evil lord who wants to take over the world?
1. Prologue

_**Hey people! This in Mrs. Izabella Hamato reporting for duty! (LOL I said duty…) this is a new story, and my first TMNT story! It is with deepest pride, and with greatest pleasure, that this lone author proudly presents, your story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT. Or the quote I used in my A/N.**_

_**(5 points to whoever figures out where I got the quote from!)**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Far, far away, in a place where we cannot even fathom exists, there is a world, far more technological advanced than we can ever dream of being. However, they rarely used such powerful technology, only for healing properties and for peace. Well, most tribes did that, anyway. There was one tribe, the Mayaba tribe, and they were the most feared tribe in the entire world. Instead of using their technology for good and peace, they used it for evil and destruction. They had almost succeeded in taking control of the entire world, and all that is left is the most loved and peaceful tribe of them all, the Ffyniaus tribe. _

_Now they were much different than the other tribes, because instead of having a small village with a slightly larger hut for the chief, they had a grand city, and a castle for the chief and his family, except he wasn't called Chief, he was called the King. The King and his Queen were the most beloved rulers the world had ever known. They did not treat their subjects as lower beings, instead they were treated like family. In fact, it was quite common to see the King dressed in filthy clothes, helping the farmers with their crops, or building a shelter for the homeless or expecting mothers. The Queen was in charge of the organizations that aided the poor and children. She actually set apart a section of the castle solely for the orphans of the city. _

_The last member of the royal family was by far the most loved by the tribe. It was the princess Banphrionsa. She was incredibly beautiful, with traits similar to those of her people, with fair skin (which was slightly more tan than usual, seeing as she was outside in the sun most of the time) and large eyes. However, what was most unusual was her hair and eye color. Her hair was a vibrant red, and her eyes were so green, it almost looked as if you were looking fields of spring grass, untouched by man and left to grow wild and free. _

_With the ever growing threat of the Mayaba tribe, the people of the loving tribe were growing more and more afraid, thinking that the reign of peace and happiness is going to soon be over. The leader of the Mayaba people, Amri said that there was one way he would stop the upcoming attack. He would stop ONLY if the princess would be his bride. Since Banphrionsa loved her people, she was willing to marry him. However, before she could agree, the most unusual thing happened. This what, or rather, who, was going to be the saving grace of their entire world. They just didn't know it yet. _


	2. Chapter 1: Mourning

_**Hey guys! How you liking the story so far? Do ya like it?**_

_**Huh?**_

_**Do ya?**_

_**DO ya?**_

_**DO YA?!**_

_**(Clears throat) Ok then! Please read the first chapter of Banphrionsa!**_

_**And many thanks to 'ThisCatalyst'sPen', for my first review, and correcting me on a silly mistake that I made. You see, instead of writing Prologue, I wrote Epilogue. OOPS! Thank you ThisCatalyst'sPen! 20 points for you even though you didn't guess the quote. You rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles. Trust me, if I did, the turtles would have girlfriends (who may or may not be human), and there would be Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo, along with other mutants. **_

Chapter One: Mourning

_Underground the city of New York, there lived four beings, and they were exceptionally peaceful. They lived away from the humans, seeing as they would never accept them, seeing them only as freaks, and mistakes of nature. The four beings would normally go out into the night, protecting the city of New York from the criminals that raided the streets. This was something that they have been doing since they were fifteen, and have seen more than any experienced cop could ever think of._

_But tonight was different. For tonight, instead of going out, and protecting innocence, they remained at home, mourning for the one who had raised them from infancy, the one who trained them in the art of Ninjitsu, the one who taught them to always do the honourable thing to do, all by himself for twenty-four years. You see, they were mourning their father, the Great Master Splinter. And these four beings were in fact, Mutant Turtles._

Leonardo lit the incense on the shrine for their beloved father and master. He gazed upon the small, but beautiful shrine, the image a bit hazy from the tears in his eyes. The shrine was set upon a square piece of granite rock, with a small house resting on top of it. Within the house, there was a picture of their beloved master, one of the few that they owned. In front of the picture were a few _yen_ and a stick on incense, which smelled faintly of the _sakura _tree, and it was their father's favorite. Leo looked behind at his younger brothers.

The youngest, Michelangelo, was openly sobbing, his face buried into his hands, his shoulders shaking with his heart-wrenching sobs. Donatello, the second youngest, was quietly talking to himself, and if you listened carefully, you could hear him asking himself, '_why? Why?' _It was obvious that he blamed himself for his father's death, since he was the medic in the family, why hadn't he been able to cure their father of this long, painful death? He was a genius! He should've been able to find a cure, even something to have him live long enough to find a cure.

The second eldest, Raphael, seemed to be feeling nothing. His face was impassive, and his body was relaxed, it almost seemed as if he didn't realize what was going on. However, if you knew him as long as Leonardo did, you would recognize the signs that he was about to snap. His hands were clenched, and his shoulders had this slight hunch to them. The thing that gave away all that he was feeling however, was his eyes. His golden eyes seemed to be liquid gold, and you could see the pain, the anger, and most of all, the pure sadness. His eyes, just by looking at them, broke your very heart. Even though he would never admit it, Master Splinter was his lifeline. Without him to talk to, Raphael now could only reply on his brute strength to let go of all his anger. He didn't know how long that would last, but he would try to hold it together, for his brothers, for April and Casey, but mostly for Master Splinter. He would have wanted him to be strong. He just didn't know how to.

When Leonardo sat back down, they simultaneously bowed, with their arms out stretched and bent at the elbows, the tips of their fingers touching, and their foreheads touching the floor.

"Anata wa, heiwa no uchi ni kyoshō o yasumu koto" they said. They rose from their crouched positions, and sat there, just looking at the shrine, each of them expressing a different form of grief. After several hours, three of the four brothers hot up and left, slightly limping with their stiff knees. The only one left now, was Leonardo. He sat there, not moving and just stared at the shrine. He felt tears well up, but he didn't let them loose. _'No,'_ he said. _'No, I will NOT cry! I have to stay strong, for Raph, Donnie, especially Mikey. He needs someone to be strong. I WILL NOT CRY!'_

He clenched his hands in his lap and closed his eyes tightly. Even though he tried, and tried, a few tears were still able to come out. A few sobs wrenched their way out of his throat, and he started to sob softly. Unbeknownst by him, there was a figure in the doorway; he stood with his arms crossed and with a grim expression on his face. He gazed upon his brother, who sat there with shaking shoulders, and low sobs erupting from him. The lone figure in the doorway walked away, and moved towards his room. He threw himself onto his hammock and just sat there, swaying slightly, staring at the brick ceiling. He felt a tear run down his face and he roughly wiped it away.

"Hey Raph?" asked a quiet voice. Raphael turned around and saw Mikey standing in the doorway clutching an old, ratty stuffed rabbit. _'Wow,' _He thought to himself. _'He must really be upset. He only brings out that old thing when he's really upset."_

"Yea Mike?"

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" he asked, obviously embarrassed that he looked so weak. "I have nightmares…"

Raph looked at him, and spread out his hammock a little bit, an unspoken invitation to join him. Mikey ran and quickly climbed in. He got comfortable and rested his head of Raph's plastron, lying on his side clutching the rabbit to his chest. Raph wrapped his arm around his youngest brother. Within a few moments, Mikey was fast asleep, lightly snoring. He snuggled further into his brother's safe arms. He looked so innocent, that Raph just watched him for a few moments, before nodding off to sleep himself, subconsciously wrapping his arm further around Mikey.

_**Anata wa, heiwa no uchi ni kyoshō o yasumu koto – **_**May you rest in peace, great master.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Discovery

_**Hi everybody! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! **_  
_**And also, a shout out to turtlesgirl16 for figuring out the quote and for also figuring out the second one, in the second chapter which I put there unintentionally! The first quote was from Beauty and the Beast, and the second was (apparently) from Finding Nemo! And since you told me about a quote that I didn't even mean to put, you get 10 more points! So your total of points is: 15!Good for you girl! **_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own a turtle, much less one of the mutant ninja variety. I do not own any of the aforementioned movies, or the script from which I have borrowed a few lines, so don't sue me. Really, don't. You'll be wasting your money**_.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Discovery**

_A few months later..._

"Hey, Leo." Leonardo, the head of the Hamato clan, turned around on the couch that he was sitting on. He placed the book he was currently reading, 'The Art of War' on his lap and raised an eye ridge.

"Yes, Donnie?" he asked. Donatello, the medic of the family, walked to him and shook his duffel bag, which was considerably lighter than usual.

"I need to make a supply run. I'll be back before dawn, and I need to take Raph with me. I need him to carry a few things that I can't to the truck."

Leonardo looked at his brother, once again noticing the permanent changes their father's death had had on him. His frame was smaller than it was before the passing of their beloved master and father, and his eyes were sunken and dull, not showing any signs of life. He shoulders hunched over, very different from the erect posture he used to have. It was a well known fact that he still felt responsible for Master Splinter's death, no matter what his brothers and April told him. Casey, would have told him too, if it weren't for the fat that every time he opened his mouth he made the gentle turtle feel even worse.

"Of course, just check in every hour and call me if there's any trouble, or if you are going to stay out longer." he told his younger brother.  
Donatello nodded and turned and walked towards the staircase, with the intention to find his other older brother and go to the dump. As Donatello came back down the stairs with Raphael in tow, Leo called out after them, "Stay together and stay safe you two!"

"Yea, yea 'Fearless'." Raph called over his shoulder,causing Leo to frown in discontempt.

"No reason to tell us twice."

Soon the two brothers disappeared behind the elevator doors and the steady hum of he elevator could be heard as it brought them up to the warehouse that stored all of their vihecles. Leo got back to his book, barely getting past the first paragraph when suddenly...

"_Leoooo!_" Leonardo winced, the scream caused his ears to ring since it was such a sudden outburst.

"What Mike."

"Can you play this game with me _please_? I really need to practice and since your the worst player, I can beat you and build my self-confidence and then win!"Michealangelo, the youngest, was literally bouncing in place, his hands folded in front of his chest ans a pathetic kicked-puppy look on his face. Leo groaned inwardly.

Eve since the death of Master Splinter, Mikey had been almost unnaturally giddy. After he mourned, of course. But if you looked closer, you could see the strain of the forced smile that graced his face, and that his smile didn't really reach his eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to be happy. As if he was the one to hold the family together, and no matter what Leo told him, he would just brush off any remark and reply with something that made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"Not right now Mikey," Leo told him. "I'm in the middle of a book and then I have to do my evening katas. I just don't have time. But why don't you play next to me while I read? I could use the company."

Mike sighed, and trudged his way over to the T.V., plugging in the game that he had just been waving about like a mad man.

"Ok Leo." he said, "I get it."

He sat down next to Leo and grabbed the remote controller, going through the main menu and character list with the ease of a pro. Or at least someone who spent all their time gaming, which he did.

Leonardo returned to his book, completely ignoring the sounds of gun shots and blaring horns coming from the T.V. Soon he was completely immersed in his book, and was only brought to the real world again when he felt his shell cell vibrating. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Speak." he said.

_"Hey Leo, I'm gonna need you to come over here."_ Don's voice answered.

"Why, is everything okay?" Leo asked, automatically fearing the worst.

_"Yea everything is fine! We just need some... No Raph! I'm not going to let you carry it by yourself! It's twice your size and nearly four times your weight! Leo you there? I'm gonna need yours and Mike's help to carry this thing."_

"Sure thing Don. But what is it exactly?"

_"That's the thing Leo, I have no idea of what is could be! I've never seen anything like it!"_ Donnie exclaimed.

Leo can hear the underlying excitement in his tone, though he didn't express it like he would have before. In fact, he hardly seemed to work on any of his inventions at all since Splinter died.

"Hmm. Interesting. Ok Don, we're on our way. Where are you?" Donatello gave him their current location and then hung up, claiming that he needed to stop Raph from carrying and breaking his back.

"We goin' somewhere Leo?" Mike asked.

"Yes" Leo replied. "Don found something and needs our help to bring it back. Apparently, it's to big for him and Raph to carry by themselves." Mikey nodded, and turned to his game pausing it and than saving his progress before shutting it off and getting up from the couch.

"Ok Big Bro, lead the way." Leo headed out towards the exit, Mikey trailing behind him. Once they got to the dump where their brothers were at, they quickly scoured the place looking for them.

"Yo Don! Raph! Where you at!"

_"We're over here!"_ Called a distant, yet familiar voice. Leo and Mikey strode over to where their brothers were at, immidiatly staring at the large object on the ground. It was about six feet in diameter, and about twelve feet in height. It seemed to be made of silver, but since it was covered in dirt and grime it was quie impossible to see what type of metal it was.

"Okay, what's the big deal? It just looks like an archway for a building or something." Mikey said.

"Yea, that's what we thought also, until we saw this." he pointed out a cleared out area of the structure that was in the farthest corner from where they were at and Leo and Mike gaped at it. It was glowing. Never in their lives had they ever seem glowing metal, something that even Michealangelo knew that could carry no electric charge on its own.

"Dudes, what _is_ it?"

* * *

_**So how you like it? I know that it's not my best work, but I really like it! Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the disclaimer. I obviously do not own the book, 'The Art of War'. I have read about it several times in other stories and I figured that it would be a book that Leo would read. Since you know, he's always trying to be perfect. **_  
_**And btw... I feed off of reviews. Give me reviews... And you get chapters! See? It's a win-win situation here!**_

_**Peace out.**_

_**Izabella**_


	4. AN

_**Ok guys.. I really am sorry about taking so long to update, but I have been SWAMPED with school and life and crap like that. I promise I will update as soon as possible, but don't expect anything anytime soon. **_

_**Your Author, **_

_**Mrs. Izabella Hamato**_


End file.
